scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Dogs
Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Lady and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound 2) *Prince Eric - Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph (Tangled and Wreck-It Ralph) *Flounder - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Sebastian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Scuttle - Gonzo (The Muppets) *King Triton - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Ursula - Medusa (The Rescuers) *Flotsam - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Jetsam - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Grimsby - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Max - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Chef Louie - Vladimir (Anastasia) *Glut the Shark - Rudy (Ice Age) *Harold the Seahorse - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Carlotta - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Ariel's Sisters - Perdita, Sasha, Rita, Roxanne, Georgette and Peg (My Little Dogs: The Movie) *Human Ariel - Rapunzel and Merida (Tangled and Brave) *Ursula as Vanessa - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Giant Ursula - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Crows (Dumbo) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Scat Cat and Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Sailors During Storm - Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Manny, Sid and Diego (Spongebob Squarepants and Ice Age) *King and Hearts - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *The Womenwashers - Duchess, Mrs. Brisby and Frog Tiana (The Aristocats, The Secret of NIMH and The Princess and the Frog) *Mermaid Ariel - Lady and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound 2) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Rapunzel and Merida (Tangled and Brave) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 2 - Danny's Concert ("Daughters of Patou") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 3 - Lady and Dixie at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 4 - Lady and Dixie Meet Gonzo *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 5 - Medusa Watches Lady and Dixie *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 9 - Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 11 - Lady and Dixie's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 12 - Medusa's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 13 - In Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 17 - Medusa Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 20 - Medusa's Wrath *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Tangled (2010) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Brave (2012) *Anastasia (1997) *The Muppet Show (1976) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets From Space (1999) *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) *Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Dumbo (1941) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Oliver and Company (1988) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *A Bug's Life (1998) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Bambi (1942) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time: Journey to Big Water (2002) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) *Tarzan (1999) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Over the Hedge (2006) Voices: *Jodi Benson *Christopher Daniel Barnes *Kenneth Mars *Samuel E. Wright *Jason Marin *Pat Carroll *Paddi Edwards *Buddy Hackett *Ben Wright *Edie McClurg *Rene Auberjonois *Will Ryan *Jim Cummings *Kimmy Robertson *Caroline Vasicek *Frank Welker *Tim Curry *J.D. Daniels *Gerrit Graham *Mark Hamill *Rod McKuen *Malachi Pearson *Hamilton Camp *Debbie Shapiro Gravitte *Robert Weil *Ed Gilbert *Charles Alder *Jack Angel *Susan Boyd *Steve Bulen *Nancy Cartwright *Philip L. Clarke *Jennifer Darling *Allan Davies *Gail Farrell *Donny Gerrard *Mitch Gordon *Willie J. Greene Jr. *Linda Harmon *Phillip Ingram *Luana Jackman *William A. Kanady *Edie Lehmann *Anne Lockhart *Sherry Lynn *Melissa MacKay *Guy Maeda *Lynn Dolin Mann *Arnold Markussen *Mickie McGowan *Gene Merlino *Gene Morford *Kathleen O'Connor *Patrick Pinney *Marilyn Powell *Gloria Grace Prosper *Michael Redman *Sally Stevens *Robert Tebow *Rob Trow *Joe Turano *Jackie Ward *Bobbi Page *Robert S. Zwrin *Barbara Luddy *Larry Roberts *Jeff Bennett *Steve Whitmire *Geraldine Page *Joe Flynn *George C. Scott *Jonah Bobo *Dave Golez *Andrea Libman *Ray Ramano *John Leguizamo *Dennis Leary *Tom Kenny *Bette Midler Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Alan Menken *Howard Ashman *Jim Henson *Jodi Benson *Baddwing *Jiminy Cricket *Stephen Druschke Films Dedicated To: *Walt Disney *Howard Ashman *Jim Henson *Kenneth Mars Trivia: *This is Kermit the Frog's fifth appearance in nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof It's probably the only movie-spoof not to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. *The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters in 1997, the same year Cats Don't Dance, and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin were released. Gallery: Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019 Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Tweenies Pictures Category:Peppa Pig Pictures